Sucessor of the Gods
by Superdrama11
Summary: When a God dies, it's spirits is entered into a being on earth. After something horrible happened on the Celestial Plain, the brush gods (Sans Amaterasu) choose various people on Nippon to be thier sucessors. Now Amaterasu must awaken the power of the gods yet again, and defeat the evil that destroyed her kin.
1. Spirit of the gods

**Oh god why am I writing a new fanfic? I didn't even come close to finishing the others. Granted this one is just me complementing if I should turn this into a fanfic. Anyway this is an Okami fanfic that's been stirring in my mind a bit. It is called "The Spirits of the Gods" and for now it's a Work in Progress. AKA none of Chibi's partner will get a… well just wait and see. Also it takes place a few years after Okamiden.**

**Xxx**

**The Brush Gods Sucessor**

**Xxx**

**?**

_Many know of the powers of the gods. Nearly everyone in Nippon knows of the great sun goddess Amaterasu, but few knew the names of the other 14 gods._

_Yomigami: God of Restoration _

_Tachigami: God of Rending_

_Hanagami: Gods of Greenspouts_

_Bakugami: God of Explosive Force_

_Yumigami: Goddess of the Moon_

_Nuregami: Goddess of Water_

_Kazegami: God of Wind_

_Moegami: God of Fire_

_Kasugami: Goddess of the Mist_

_Kabegami: Goddess of Walls_

_Gekigami: God of Thunder_

_Itegami: God of Ice_

_Michigami: God of Guidance_

_Kyokugami: God of Magnetism_

_Those are the name of the gods of Okami, but what happens when a god dies? And yes, a god is capable of death. Only one with great power can do so._

_So I ask, what happens to the god then?_

_They choose new humans on earth to be their successor._

Xxx

**Yakushi Village**

"Dr. Redbeard?" a young girl asked said doctor. Contrary and true to his name, his facial hair was red, but it was his moustache.

"hm?" the doctor grunted "Yes Ayame?"

The once ill girl looked up at him with curious eyes. She was originally going to die if it wasn't for the combined effort of Redbeard, Chibi, and Kurow. After being cured, she decided to come back to Yakushi village since she was interested in the art of medicine.

"How can you tell when plants are ripe for picking?"

"Simple enough Ayame," Dr. Redbeard answer, "We take a picture of a plants when it's at its finest and compare it to any future plants."

"But how can you tell a plant is dead?"

"Well that's easy as well, why don't I show you." And the Doctor took one of the potted plants in his house and showed her a decayed flower.

"What happened to it?" Ayame asked, a little sad for the flower.

"Not enough sunlight, minerals, water," Redbeard counted off, "But in any case this flower is as good as gone, only the gods can bring it back".

He put it down and went off for an appointment with a patient.

Ayame looked at the deceased flower, and started to stroke it with her left hand, "Only the gods", she whispered.

But much to her surprise (and delight) the flower miraculously restored to life. She immediately picked it up and ran for the doctor to see.

If someone who can "see" was there, they would've saw a faint dragon hanging over the girl.

Xxx

**Kamiki Village**

"SUSANO STYLE IMPLODING EXPLOSION!" declared by Susano, the greatest warrior in all of Nippon.

He charged up to a variety of training dummies, and did one slash.

The training dummies all were sliced into pieces.

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed the swordsman, "I still got it!"

He looked all around to see if anyone caught his signature slice, and saw one audience member.

His young son Kuni, who was clapping happily at his father's deed. Well technically it was his second son named Kuni, but it's a long story.

Kuni pointed at the boulder that was near their house and mimed a slicing expression.

Now normally Susano usually talks his way out of doing things like that, but after weeks of slicing dummies (and drinking plenty of Sake) he had enough dare to do the deed.

"One more time!" he hotly declared, "SUSANO-STYLE IMPLODING EXPLOSIOMN!"

And as Susano charged at the blade, the young Kuni thought he saw a rat on his father's blade, but before he can point, Susano sliced the boulder in half.

"HAHAha?" Susano stared shock at both the boulder remains and his sword; he twisted around and sees if he could try to find a white dog.

Xxx

**Kamiki Village**

"The Konohana Shuffle!" Mr. Orange declared as he danced around. He was currently break dancing on the highest point of the village.

But as much as he tried to perform his sacred dance, it simply would not work without a white dog in the audience.

"Please dear," his wife told him, "why don't you come home for dinner and try again tomorrow?"

"Just one more time."

"Alright, your loss".

Before dancing, Mr. Orange muttered a prayer as he struck a pose.

Than Mr. Orange heard music in his ears, he thought of it as people simply playing back at the village, but alas; everyone were in their house today.

Without missing a beat, the elderly started dancing his famous shuffle, and unlike before, the trees actually started to bloom. And unlike all the other times, instead of just flowers, when he pointed at the ground, vines erupted as well. When he pointed at the water, lily pad started to pump out.

After completing his dance, he took the time to see his handiwork and gaped. The entirety of Kamiki village was blooming with not only cherry blossoms, and a variety of vines entangled like decorations, and a large supply of lily pad.

Mr. Orange than promptly fainted, believing this was caused by himself, not knowing that the music of the monkey gods helped him perform his shuffle.

Xxx

**Shinshu Field**

"Let's see, this much amount of gunpowder… would blow up the entire country," Tama deadpanned as he looked over his notes.

Tama was currently sketching the schematics for his next firework show, but he saw he was running out of ideas. He wanted it to be colorful, and unique, but he was suffering from a lack of ideas.

Tama took in his pipes smoke and sighed, he just can't find anything to work with to find a way to create new fireworks.

Shaking off this depressed feeling, Tama decides to create one more fire work and call it a night. After mixing up the ingredients, he lights up the firework in his cannon, but to his shock he realized he lighted a cherry bomb.

"Wha..?"

BOOM

The bomb fired out of his cannon and when he ran out to see what happened, the bomb exploded into a large, pretty, firework of a boar.

Xxx

**Moon**

"So this is where I was from," mused Kaguya as she looked around the remains of what was once a city.

After traveling in space for a few months, she recalled some of her memories, that namely she was a former member of the moon tribe.

She looked around and was saddened by the immense destruction and she went up to a clear part of what was once the city.

She saw one thing still intact in the midst of the ruins.

A statue of a rabbit. There were words on the statues base which said _"Our goddess, Yumigami"._

Xxx

**Dragon Palace**

Otohime, or Queen Oto, was currently observing the building of a new wing in her palace. This was created after a slight incident when she used her water dragon transformation for a little personal business, but accidently ended up destroying parts of her palace.

She sighed and cradled her young son in her arm, which she named after her late husband Wada.

Queen Otohime saw two construction workers carrying two different statues, one of the great gods Amaterasu (Who Otohime personally met) and the Dragonian's patron god, Nuregami.

As the workers inserted the statue into the building, Otohime could've sworn that the statue of Nuregami glowed for a second.

Xxx

**Playhouse**

"Congratulation Ms. Fuse," women said, "You and your canine warriors were a smash hit in the playhouse."

Ms. Fuse or Princess Fuse blushed and nodded. She took up the idea of acting for just a while, but ended up being quite a prominent actor.

Not only her, but some of her canine warriors helped out as well, the audience were stunned by how able the warriors were.

The audience in the playhouse weren't the only one watching, the spirit of Princess Fuse late husband Yatsu was watching (er he was blind, so watching in a figurative sense) and he sensed something interesting from his wife.

He felt the power of wind emanating from her.

Xxx

**Sei'an City (Commoner quarters)**

Sei'an City, the biggest area in all of Nippon. It was home to various sights of interest, such as the Miko house, the playhouse, origin of the Gura Shuffle, and its newest attraction… a new restaurant.

The restaurant opened a few years ago by a women name Charity and her young son Manpuku. They never really told anybody where they came from, but one thing was certain: Charity was a master cook.

She could make a filling dinner out of anything, including weeds. Her restaurant started small, but gained popularity from the quality of the food and the cheap/fair price.

Now the restaurant is currently being both expanded and renovated due to its popularity and it's sure to be a smash hit.

Charity herself said the name of her future restaurant…"The Flaming Rooster"

Xxx

**Sei'an City (Aristocratic quarters)**

Queen Himiko's grave.

After the tragic death of a beloved queen, many have made their way to pay their respects.

One of the most frequent customers was the former emperor of Sei'an city. He visits the grave every month to check upon his beloved sister's grave.

Why hadn't anybody told him his sister was killed? He wondered, but alas no one gave him an answer. He blamed it on his habit of collecting demon fangs and how he got caught up in it.

The former emperor sighed, and anybody watching saw a smooth purple mist come out. The emperor is apathetic to when it's happening, blaming on his former disease.

Unaware that the mist was the mark of Kasugami.

Xxx

**North Ryoshima Coast**

Yoichi, the self-proclaimed best archer of the guards, was currently trying to break a boulder with an arrow.

Whenever anybody questioned him on this, all he ever said was "it happened before".

He was currently in N. Ryoshima coast and was about to fire his last arrow. A storm was over a distance away, but he paid no heed.

He pulled his arrow back and murmured a quick prayer. He fail to notice his arrow glow a bright yellow as he shoot.

And much to his delight, the arrow destroyed the boulder with electrical energy. He walked away in celebration, none the wiser.

Xxx

**North Ryoshima Coast**

Not far away from Yoichi, was a young lady praying at a grave. She was looking sadly at a grave that hold a man named Sugawara and boy named Kurow.

Before she can dwell on her thoughts, the noise caused by the lightning startled her, causing her to fall off the cliff the graves were near.

The young scholar lady saw her life flashed before her eyes…before she saw time literally slow down. And the cliff next to her she saw cat prints on them. Not missing a beat, she slowly climbed back to the top of the cliff, her memory now hazy of the experience.

When she reached the top, she fainted upon relief.

Xxx

**Laochi Lake**

Oki was observing the lake of Laochi, where the sword Kutone rested on its pedestal. There was once an ark in the lake but that large ark disappeared back into the heavens.

It was peaceful in Kamui for a few years, but why does Oki have a feeling of dread? He looked into his reflection into the water. He ended up rubbing his eyes and looking again, because for a moment he thought he saw an ox in the lake.

Xxx

**Gen's Tower**

"Well invention #5098 is a failure ", Gen mused as his invention blew up for the umpteenth time.

"I guess I should be glad I'm not a fainter", and Gen went to work dismantling the…whatever it was he was building.

Much to his chagrin he found two important parts stuck together. Gathering up all his willpower, he tugged the two pieces apart. When he succeeded, Gen couldn't help but swore that there was an electrical current in the air that put the two pieces apart.

Xxx

**?**

Issun was in his spaceship with Chibi by his side, the two flew toward what seemed like the entrance to the celestial plains.

"Almost there Chibi," Issun assured the excited pup, "Can't wait to see your mother again?"

"You bet!" Chibi answered…in English.

"Wait you can talk?"

"We're closer to the celestial plane, so yeah I can talk".

"Interesting, wonder what Ammy says about me"

"That you smell like a penguin?"

"Yeah maybe…HEY! Why do I smell like a penguin? Moreover, how do you know what a penguin is?"

Before Chibi could answer, the two felt a slight vertigo, as they looked up, they saw a portal that beckoned them and the two flew into the vortex.

Xxx

**If I get positive reviews I'll continue. And I repeat, none of Chibi's partners will get a god. They will share one as Chibi. Yeah and about my decision, I put a lot of thought into some (Kaguya) and not much in others (Susano). Except for that scholar lady, I picked her as Kabegami because I was desperate and Gen was more appropriate for Kyokugami. So please read and review. Also if things don't fit canon, i'll explain it later in the story.**


	2. Domain of the Sun

**Here's the next chapter, which takes place in the celestial plains. Alright here we go.**

**Xxx**

**The Domain of the Sun**

**Xxx**

**?  
**

Issun's jaw dropped as he rubbed his eyes. The Celestial Plains was…smaller than he expected.

"Hey, what gives?! I was expecting some sort of paradise, but all I see are grass all around!"

"This is only part of the Celestial Plains Issun," a voice said behind him, "You need to pray to a certain god if you want to go to their domain".

Issun turned around him, and his eyes widened. Now there was young boy standing there who looked to be about twelve years old. He had inky black eyes, snow white hair, and red markings all over his face.

"Chibi!?" Issun shouted in shock, "Is that you?"

The boy or Chibiterasu nodded his head, "Whenever the gods are back on earth, we take on our animal forms. Here we can choose any form we wish."

"Interesting," Issun commented, "But what was that about praying to a certain god?"

Chibi shrugged, "Since my mother is Amaterasu, I can go anywhere I please".

"That reminds me," Issun recalled, "Who's your father?"

"I don't know," Chibi admitted, "My mother never really told me who he was."

Issun scratched his head, "Don't recall Ammy getting lucky with any wolves on earth either".

"So do you want to see my mother again?"

"You bet! I just hoped she's not sleeping".

Chibiterasu made some gestures with his hand and ushered a quick prayer. 15 Portals than appeared around Issun and Chibi. 14 of the portals were glowing red while one was giving off a bright blue. Chibi nodded toward the blue one and Issun enthusiastically entered.

Xxx

**Amaterasu's Domain.**

"Nice place you got here," Issun commented as he found himself in a lush green area where the sun was shining brightly. In all honesty, it was like an otherworldly version of Shinsu Field.

Issun than noticed a large tree in the center that best resembled one of Sakuya's saplings and standing in front of the tree, was a face that Issun was not happy to see.

"YOU!" He shouted, causing the figure to turn, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

The figure chuckled and came to Issun, "If it isn't the little bouncing friend? How have you been?"

"Perfectly happy until you showed your face, you Half-Baked prophet!" the "Half-Baked Prophet" or Waka merely played a note on his flute in amusement.

"I wonder if I can get Chibi to banish you from this domain," Issun muttered, but to his surprise he saw Waka's face darkened at the mention of the young god.

"Do not tell Chibiterasu I was here," Waka stated, "He cannot meet me for the sake of his stability, and I don't want to hear a smart comment about my appearance".

Issun opened his mouth to say exactly that, but rolled his eyes, and soon when Chibiterasu came to the sapling, Waka had disappeared.

Chibiterasu scratched his head, "This is where my mother usually is…?" he stopped when he saw figure behind the tree.

This figure was sitting against the tree. It was a young woman who shared many characteristic with Chibiterasu and was wearing some elaborate robes with a sun symbol on the front.

"Ammy?" Issun asked in shock of the women, "You…you…you…"

Amaterasu snored.

Issun than turned red with fury "YOU ARE STILL SLEEPING LIKE A LAZY MUTT!"

Amaterasu yawned and stretched as she smiled at the little Poncles, "Hello Issun".

"DON'T YOU HELLO ISSUN ME! I FINALLY SEE YOU AGAIN, admittedly as a hot babe, AND YOU ARE STILL SLEEPING?! "

Ammy shrugged, "It's just who I am".

Although you couldn't see it, Issun was face-palming. "Oh great, I finally came back and the half-baked prophet is still here and you're still lazy!"

"It has occurred to you that the only one who actually hates Waka is you," Amaterasu pointed out.

"Not after all the time he attacked you?"

"He was testing me, geez Issun let your grudge against Waka go," Amaterasu scolded, "Though I would admit, I'm a bit angry at him now."

"Good! What did he do?"

Okami Amaterasu observed her son from afar; he was giving her a confused look for why she was looking at him.

"I can't say it with Chibi in the area," Amaterasu answered. She brought Issun up to her face and sniffed him a little. She grimaced and said, "Why do you smell like fish and ice?"

"What?"

"The only person I know who smell like that is…" Amaterasu trailed off, but than her eyes widened in realization. She suddenly felt a dark presence in the room as she turned to Issun and Chibiterasu.

"DUCK!"

"Huh?"

"Well Issun is alright, but Chibi needs to duck!"

The young sun god obeyed his mother's command and ducked. Amaterasu took out a brush and drew a circle in the sky. This caused the already shining sun to give off a harsh light. When the light died out, Issun heard something unnatural scream in pain.

"What in the name of Sakuya's chest was that?!" Issun asked in panic, looking around. Everything seemed peaceful, yet Ammy had a grave look on her face.

Chibiteratsu was on the ground, shivering, "This presence…it's like fighting Akuro again."

For some reason, Chibi reverted to his puppy form, where Amaterasu than proceed to pick him up. She cradled her young son, while keeping an alert eye out.

"Ammy, I'll say it again: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

"Something, that should be dead," Amaterasu whispered, and she opened 14 portals, but like before they were red.

Amaterasu gripped her hair, "NO! This can't be possible!"

"Do you want me to say it for a third time?" Issun asked from the ground.

"The Brush gods are dead".

"SAY WHAT!?"

Amaterasu was relieved to see one of the portals turned blue, after ushering Issun, she went into the portal, her son in her arm.

Xxx

**Michigami's Domain.**

"What is this place?" Issun asked.

"The domain of Michigami," Amaterasu answered.

The area in question resembled the River of Heaven. Except there was far less land and more of the starry sky. Amaterasu, Chibi, and Issun found themselves on the largest area of the islands. Most notably, a statue of Michigami, proudly holding out his flag was floating timelessly in the sky.

It wouldn't have been beautiful, if it weren't for the body floating around in the sky.

Amaterasu, without missing a beat, summoned her brush and drew a line toward the body. A vine appeared and entangled the body, and it brought itself to Amaterasu and the others.

"Michigami," Amaterasu whispered.

The body was that of a balding man, who had rather large and bushy eyebrow. He was wearing white elaborate robes like Amaterasu, except his had the symbol of a flag on it.

Chibi whimpered, "Michigami,"

"Is he one of the two new brush gods I heard about?" Issun wandered, only for Ammy to say "What happened to you,"

"He's back", Michigami whispered, in a hoarse voice, "The creature from the depth of Hades."

Amaterasu face paled, and she shook Michigami, "Will you be alright?"

"No," Michigami whispered, "I must give my power…to my successor".

Before anyone could react, Michigami's body started to glow. The body of the penguin morphed into a flag and disappeared on sight.

"Why did he…?" Issun asked aloud, only for him to get interrupted.

"I see you found about the bad news Mon amie."

Issun face-palmed, "Really? Now of all places?"

But Waka's face was far from cheerful. He played a quick note on his flute and the surroundings changed.

They were back in the area where Chibi and Issun started out. The ship the duo used was still parked there. Chibi reverted into his human form, but he still looked shaken.

"So now that we established that a penguin just died," Issun muttered, "Can someone explain to me what happened?"

Amaterasu simply looked down, stroking her shivering son's hair. Waka sighed and said, "Allow me to tell you the legend of the Successors of the Gods…"

Xxx

One Story Later

Xxx

Issun was trying to wrap his head around what Waka was saying, "The gods can die?"

"Their vessels can," Waka corrected, "But not their soul and powers".

"Let me guess?" Issun started, "The Successors are scattered across Nippon?"

"You are correct, little, bouncing friend," Waka answered with a chuckle, "Thankfully, we have a general area where each little godling is."

"That's great!" Issun cheered, but faltered, "There's a catch, isn't there?"

Waka nodded and played his flute again. Some sort of dream clouds appeared next to him.

"I'm sure you recalled when the God of Guidance turned into a flag, right?"

"Yeah, what was the deal with that anyway?"

"The gods all have their own symbol of power, such as Amaterasu's mirror or Michigami's flag," Waka explained, "These symbols actually contained their spirits."

"How does that even work?"

"I'm sure you recall when I was reborn," Amaterasu chimed in, "Sakuya took the statue of Shiranui and placed my mirror on its back. Thus I was reborn".

"So in order for the brush gods to be reborn again," Issun started, "We have to find their symbols and put it on their successors?"

Waka clapped his hand, "And you got it, little, bouncing, friend!"

Issun grumbled, than asked, "Well where are we going to find both the successors and their symbols?"

This time it was Chibiterasu who answered, "I know the scent of each brush gods, and I can just use my nose to lead us to the Brush Gods."

"You can do that?"

"My mother can, can't she?"

Issun turned to Ammy, who was making various gestures to say that she can't do that, and doesn't need Chibi to know.

Chibiterasu turned to his mother, who was whistling innocently, and said, "You can't come to Nippon can you?"

Amaterasu sighed, "With my kin dead, I'm the only one who can keep this place running before it collapses. I'm afraid it is up to you to find the successors ".

"Look likes another adventure," Issun commented, "and only a few days after Chibi finished his."

"Few days?" Ammy asked, "Issun it was 7 years since the influence of Akuro died".

Xxx

**And I'll end it here. Sorry if it seems abrupt but now you get the basic concept of the story. I'll implore about the god's death in future chapters and who killed them. So yeah I decided seven was the amount of years that the time skip includes. Next chapter is when Chibi and Issun find out why they were stuck in a time loop. **


End file.
